Kucing Pembawa Kebahagiaan
by Hikasya
Summary: Len harus menghadapi kehidupan yang baru setelah Miku meninggal dunia. Demi janjinya kepada Miku, ia harus menjaga kucing peliharaan Miku. Namun, ada sebuah janji yang tidak dapat ia tepati yaitu membuka hati kepada cinta baru. Padahal Miku menyuruhnya agar mencari cinta baru yang dapat memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya. Siapakah orang yang dapat mengembalikan senyuman untuk Len?
1. Awal

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid & Utauloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media dll

Kucing Pembawa Kebahagiaan

By Hikari Syarahmia

Rabu, 6 Mei 2015

.

.

.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu yang berjudul Bokura no let it be by Hatsune Miku

.

.

.

ENJOY IT!

.

.

.

"Len-kun."

Seorang laki-laki berambut blonde dan bermata saffir biru itu mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan. Wajahnya sayu sekali ketika menatap seorang gadis yang memanggilnya tadi.

Dilihatnya, si gadis tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya sumringah padahal saat ini, wajahnya kelihatan pucat sekali. Lalu terpasang masker oksigen yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Kepalanya ditutupi dengan topi plastik yang berwarna hijau. Kemudian tubuhnya dibungkus oleh selimut yang berwarna hijau hingga sebatas dada. Ia mengenakan pakaian pasien berlengan pendek dan warnanya juga hijau. Ia terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang, tepatnya di kamar melati 2 yang serba putih itu.

Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Kagamine Len itu, sejenak menatap lirih sang kekasih yang bernama Hatsune Miku. Kedua mata Len mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Miku-chan ..."

"Jangan memasang wajah sedih begitu, aku baik-baik saja kok, Len-kun," sekali lagi Miku tersenyum untuk memberikan hiburan bagi Len yang sangat mencemaskannya.

"Jangan bohong, kamu pasti tidak merasa baik-baik saja!" bentak Len keras."Kata dokter, kanker otakmu sudah memasuki stadium empat. Kamu membohongi aku, Miku-chan. Mengapa kamu merahasiakan hal ini dariku?"

Miku terdiam setelah dibentak Len. Ia pun melirik ke arah lain. Len masih memasang wajah sedih. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Hening. Miku belum bisa menjawab. Len berdiri sambil menunggu jawaban dari Miku dengan sabar. Hingga lima menit lamanya.

Akhirnya suara Miku terbuka untuk memecahkan suasana hening ini. Setelah lima menit berlalu.

"A-ano, aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan kamu, Len-kun."

Len tersentak. Miku pun menoleh ke arah Len. Ia menangis.

"Miku-chan ..."

Lalu Len duduk di tepi ranjang, kemudian ia memeluk pundak Miku dengan erat. Ia juga turut merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh Miku.

"Aku tahu," gumam Len lembut."Aku tahu kalau kamu merahasiakan tentang penyakitmu dariku hanya karena kamu takut kalau aku berpaling kepada gadis lain. Kamu takut kalau aku tidak bisa menerima perubahan yang drastis pada dirimu akibat penyakit ini. Aku tahu kalau kamu takut aku menjauhimu. Itu salah besar, Miku-chan. Aku menerimamu apa adanya. Aku mencintaimu setulus hatiku. Kamulah gadis terbaik untukku. Tidak ada yang lain."

Perkataan Len itu sangat menggetarkan hati Miku. Sungguh, Len memang laki-laki yang sangat baik dan sangat sayang kepadanya. Walaupun banyak gadis yang lebih cantik dan menawan di luar sana. Len tetap memilihnya dan tetap selalu setia selama tiga tahun ini. Len tidak pernah tergoda sedikitpun bila didekati oleh para gadis yang sangat cantik dan manis saat di sekolah. Sebab, Len itu adalah laki-laki terkenal di sekolah. Dia itu primadona dan juga anggota klub basket sekolah. Dia adalah laki-laki populer setelah Kaito dan Rei.

Miku merasa beruntung mendapatkan laki-laki ini. Laki-laki yang telah ia jadikan kekasih sejak kelas tiga SMP. Sampai di kelas dua SMA, Len tetap setia padanya. Len tidak pernah membuat Miku marah. Ia selalu membuat Miku bahagia. Ia selalu memperlakukan Miku sebagai tuan putri. Karena Miku mempunyai sifat 'himedere'. Len sangat suka meladeni semua keinginan Miku yang aneh-aneh saat mereka kencan. Bagi Len, membuat Miku bahagia dan tersenyum. Itulah impiannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil mengingat semua masa indahnya bersama Len selama tiga tahun. Masa di mana ia menanggung rasa sakit yang hebat pada kepalanya di kala sedih dan tertekan. Ia tidak tahu di masa itu, ia menderita penyakit kanker otak. Maka Miku memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter. Ia pergi tanpa ditemani siapapun. Karena Miku tinggal sendirian di jepang. Lalu orang tuanya tidak memperhatikannya dan memilih tinggal di luar negeri. Orang tuanya tidak peduli padanya dan hanya mementingkan pekerjaannya. Bahkan saat Miku menanggung penyakitnya sendiri, mereka tidak tahu. Sungguh berat beban hidup Miku.

Hingga Len datang dalam hidupnya yang rapuh. Awalnya, saat di kelas satu SMP, Miku mulai menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengan Len, seorang laki-laki yang dikenal sangat baik, ramah pada semua orang dan penyayang binatang. Karena itulah, Miku diam-diam menyukai Len.

Pada akhirnya, Len menyatakan cintanya kepada Miku saat liburan kenaikan kelas, tepatnya naik ke kelas tiga SMP. Betapa bahagianya Miku karena Len juga menyukainya.

Lalu Len selalu membuat dirinya tertawa, tersenyum, melakukan hal-hal yang romantis dan membawa Miku ke tempat yang tidak pernah ia kunjungi. Len tidak ingin membuatnya menangis ataupun marah. Jika pun marah, Len pasti berusaha membuat Miku tersenyum lagi.

Kini di akhir ujung waktunya yang sedikit lagi, Miku bahagia sekali karena berada di dalam pelukan Len sekali lagi. Setelah sebulan lamanya, ia menjauhkan jarak dari Len. Agar Len tidak mengetahui tentang penyakitnya yang mulai bertambah parah. Ia divonis oleh dokter bahwa penyakitnya sudah menjalar hampir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak ada harapan lagi. Waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi.

Dalam keadaan menangis di dalam pelukan Len, Miku terus tersenyum. Ia pun mulai bersuara.

"Len-kun."

"Iya, Miku-chan?"

"Aku titip Yuki padamu. Tolong rawat dia ya," Miku melepaskan tangan Len yang melingkari pundaknya."Lalu ada satu permintaan dariku, kamu harus berjanji untuk menepatinya."

Miku menatap Len. Len menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca. Miku terus tersenyum. Kini ia tidak menangis lagi.

"Permintaanmu apa, Miku-chan?"

Miku mengambil tangan kanan Len lalu digenggamnya kuat.

"Permintaanku adalah berjanjilah bahwa kamu tidak akan menangis setelah kepergianku. Jangan pernah menangis. Kamu harus tetap hidup dan secepatnya kamu menemukan cewek yang bisa menggantikan aku. Cewek yang bisa menyayangi Yuki. Cewek yang bisa menyayangimu apa adanya. Kamu sanggup berjanji, Len-kun?"

Miku menatap Len dengan serius. Berharap laki-laki bermata biru itu mengiyakan dan mengangguk setuju. Len masih terdiam dengan wajah yang semakin suram.

Tak lama kemudian, Len menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, Miku-chan. Aku berjanji."

Terukirlah senyuman lagi dari wajah pucat Miku. Ia senang mendengarnya.

"Bagus, Len-kun. Kalau gitu, peluk aku sekali lagi."

Len mengangguk patuh. Ia pun memeluk pundak Miku kembali. Miku membalas pelukan Len. Miku terus tersenyum di balik leher Len.

"Arigatou, my boyfriend ..."

Miku membisikkan kata-kata lembut itu dengan pelan. Len bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Itu membuat kedua mata Len semakin berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin menangis tapi ditahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Sama-sama, Miku-chan."

"Aku menyayangimu, Len-kun untuk selamanya," Miku mulai menutup matanya secara perlahan-lahan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Tiba-tiba ...

BRUK!

Kedua tangan Miku yang merangkul leher Len mendadak ambruk ke bawah. Kepala Miku pun sudah miring ke kanan. Len kaget dan membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Miku-chan?!"

Len menggoyang-goyangkan badan Miku. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian ia memeriksa denyut nadi pada tangan Miku. Ternyata denyut nadi Miku sudah tidak terasa lagi. Membuat wajah Len memucat. Ia syok seketika.

"Mi-Miku-chan? Di-dia su-su-sudah ..."

Len meneteskan air matanya. Air bening itu sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Dia benar-benar sudah kehilangan Miku untuk selamanya.

Dilihatnya, Miku tersenyum ketika dirinya sudah dipanggil oleh Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa. Len menangis dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

Sekali lagi, ia memeluk Miku yang tidak bernyawa. Untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Miku-chan, aku berjanji tidak akan menangis setelah kepergianmu. Tapi, entah mengapa air mata ini terus mengalir karena dirimu sudah tidak lagi sekarang. Miku-chan, aku menyayangimu untuk selamanya."

Len terus memeluk Miku. Dia terus menangis tanpa henti di ruang sepi ini. Di mana Miku dirawat seorang diri oleh dokter kenalannya yang baik hati. Miku dirawat di sebuah rumah sakit umum yang sangat terkenal di kota ini. Kini Miku sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan kemudian ...

Seorang gadis berambut blonde sebahu sedang mengetuk pelan sebuah pintu kamar.

"Lenny, ayo bangun! Sudah jam enam pagi nih," seru gadis itu dengan suaranya yang keras sekali.

Namun, tidak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi ia mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut dan memanggil dengan suara yang agak kencang dari sebelumnya.

"LEN-NII, BANGUN DONG. SAATNYA SE ...," belum sempat si gadis menyambungkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang yang memotongnya.

"Ada apa, Rin-chan?"

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati laki-laki yang berambut blonde pendek yang tidak dikuncir satu. Tapi, dilepas begitu. Dia berpakaian seragam sekolah lengkap. Sebuah kemeja putih lengan panjang dan dilapisi dengan jas berwarna biru langit. Disempurnakan oleh dasi berwarna hitam yang sewarna dengan celana panjang yang menyempit di bawahnya. Sebuah handuk tergantung di bahu kanannya. Sepertinya dia baru saja mandi.

"Len-nii, kagetin aja," sahut si adik yang bernama lengkap Kagamine Rin ini."Nii-chan dari mana saja? Tadi aku bermaksud membangunkan Nii-chan. Tapi, kayaknya Nii-chan sudah bangun duluan. Tumben."

Rin memasang wajah keheranan untuk kakaknya. Kakaknya hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

PUK!

Tangan Len mendarat di puncak rambut Rin.

"Terima kasih kalau kamu selalu membangunkan Nii-chan setiap pagi. Tapi, kali ini Nii-chan tidak perlu dibangunkan lagi. Nii-chan tidak perlu dibangunkan lagi. Nii-chan bisa sendiri kok," Len mengatakannya sambil memasang muka yang datar. Tanpa tersenyum sedikitpun. Rin menatap kakaknya dengan kikuk.

'Sepertinya Nii-chan agak berubah setelah kepergian Miku-nee. Dia tidak seceria dulu,' batin Rin di dalam hatinya.

Setelah itu, Len menjauhkan tangannya dari puncak rambut Rin karena menyadari ada seekor kucing yang lewat dari arah dapur.

"Yuki," kata Len segera mengejar kucing berjenis kelamin betina dan berbulu putih lebat itu.

Kucing itu berhasil ditangkap oleh Len. Lalu kucing itu segera ia peluk dan dibawa menuju dapur.

Rin menatap kepergian sang kakak dengan lirih. Betapa sedihnya melihat sang kakak yang tidak pernah tersenyum lagi dan waktunya selalu dihabiskan di dalam kamar untuk merawat si kucing yang bernama Yuki itu. Kucing yang dititipkan oleh Miku kepada Len. Len menganggap kucing itu sebagai sesuatu yang berharga. Ia akan menjaganya dengan baik. Saking berharganya, kucing itu selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Bahkan ke sekolah sekalipun.

Begitulah keadaan yang telah terjadi selama tiga bulan ini. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah Len seperti dulu. Ia menjadi laki-laki yang sangat pendiam, pemurung dan penyendiri. Dia tidak seperti dulu lagi. Len berubah menjadi lain dari sebelumnya.

Rin menutup kedua matanya. Lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Semoga suatu saat nanti bakal ada seseorang yang dapat mengembalikan senyuman kakaknya. Itulah doa Rin sekarang.

.

.

.

Len baru saja mengikat tali sepatu kets hitamnya yang sebelah kiri. Ia duduk di tepi teras rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu. Ia hendak mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dan di salah satu sisi kotak tersebut dilapisi kaca bening. Hingga tampak di dalamnya seekor kucing anggora berbulu putih sedang bermain bola plastik berwarna hijau. Sungguh menggemaskan sekali melihat kucing tersebut.

"Tunggu, Len-chan!" ada yang mencegah Len untuk membawa kotak hitam yang berisi kucing putih tersebut.

Len menoleh ke belakang. Tampak seorang gadis berambut panjang blonde yang diikat ponytail di samping kiri. Bermata kuning emas. Berpakaian kasual. Namanya Akita Neru. Kakak sepupu Len dan Rin.

"Ada apa, Neru-nee?" tanya Len mengerutkan keningnya.

Neru berjalan pelan mendekati kotak hitam tersebut. Lalu diangkatnya kotak hitam itu.

"Hari ini kamu nggak boleh bawa Yuki ke sekolah," sahut Neru menutup salah satu matanya."Kasihan Yuki dibawa kemana-mana sama kamu. Diakan nggak bisa bergerak bebas. Lagian dia ini kucing rumahan dan kerjanya cuma main di rumah saja. Biar aku yang menjaga Yuki. Jadi, kamu bisa ke sekolah tanpa repot-repot bawa Yuki. Apa kamu nggak malu sama teman-temanmu kalau kamu bawa seekor kucing ke sekolah?"

"Aku nggak malu sama sekali, Neru-nee," tukas Len cepat. Membuat Neru sedikit agak tersentak mendengarkannya.

Seketika raut wajah Neru agak kusut. Melihat wajah Len yang selalu datar.

"Tapi, aku ingin membawa Yuki kemanapun aku pergi, Neru-nee. Sebab aku sudah berjanji sama Miku-chan untuk menjaga Yuki. Maka aku harus menepati janji itu," lanjut Len kemudian.

Neru menatap Len yang mendadak memasang wajah lirih. Memang inilah cara Len untuk menepati janjinya kepada Miku. Menjaga dan merawat Yuki. Tapi, ini sudah sangat berlebihan. Apalagi Len sangat terfokus kepada Yuki. Tidak ada kegiatan lain yang ia lakukan. Bahkan Len tidak pernah lagi aktif di klub basket sekolahnya. Padahal dahulu Len itu sangat suka berolahraga dan Miku selalu ikut untuk menemaninya. Jadi, Miku adalah sosok semangatnya di saat menjalani semua aktifitasnya.

Tapi, kini kehidupan Len yang terbuka akhirnya menjadi tertutup. Ia tidak pernah keluar rumah dan mengurungkan diri di kamar bersama Yuki. Ia menjadi penyendiri. Ia mengasingkan diri dari dunia luar. Ia hanya keluar jika akan pergi ke sekolah atau pergi membeli sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

Neru sangat sedih dengan perubahan drastis pada Len. Kesepian telah hinggap di dalam diri Len. Ia tidak bisa lagi membuka hati untuk menerima cinta yang baru. Ya, harus ada yang dapat mengubah Len menjadi ceria dan aktif seperti dulu.

"Neru-nee, biar aku membawa Yuki."

Lamunan Neru buyar seketika. Len hendak mengambil kotak hitam yang dipeluk oleh Neru. Neru menjauhkan kotak hitam itu dari jangkauan tangan Len.

"Nggak boleh. Kamu nggak boleh lagi membawa Yuki. Titik."

"Tapi, Neru-nee ..."

"Kan, sudah kubilang biar aku yang menjaganya. Kamu itu keras kepala ya, Len-chan."

"NERU-NEE!"

GREP!

Tiba-tiba lengan kanan Len dirangkul oleh seseorang. Len kaget. Rupanya si Rin yang memeluk lengan kanan kakaknya.

"Eh, Rin?"

"Kami pergi dulu ke sekolah ya, Neru-nee!" seru Rin menyeret Len begitu saja sehingga Len kewalahan dan meronta-ronta."Ayo, Len-nii. Nanti kita terlambat kalau nggak cepat-cepat pergi ke sekolah. Ini sudah jam delapan lewat lho."

"Rin-chan, aku ingin bawa Yuki."

"Ayo, Nii-chan!"

Rin terus menyeret Len hingga sampai di pintu pagar rumahnya. Neru melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil bersorak keras ke arah mereka berdua.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya kalian berdua!"

"Iya, Neru-nee!"

Rin yang membalas sorakan dari Neru. Ia juga melambaikan tangan sambil terus menyeret Len untuk pergi dari sana. Len sangat kewalahan karena diseret oleh Rin dengan terpaksa. Ia tidak enak hati meninggalkan kucing milik Miku itu sendirian walaupun ada Neru yang bisa menjaganya. Tapi, Len tetap saja khawatir. Karena sekali ini ia harus meninggalkan Yuki. Pasti Len tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan baik ketika belajar nanti.

Len dan Rin sudah jauh berjalan di ujung jalan perumahan yang sepi. Neru tersenyum ketika menyaksikan mereka telah hilang dari pandangannya.

Sejenak Neru menghelakan napasnya. Sungguh, sebagai kakak yang bertugas mengasuh dua adik yang yatim piatu karena orang tua Len dan Rin sudah lama meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan mobil. Membuat Neru harus berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk membiayai kehidupan Len dan Rin. Apalagi Neru sudah berumur 20 tahun. Ia harus bekerja keras untuk kelangsungan hidup Len dan Rin. Kini Neru bekerja sebagai pegawai kafe. Ia masuk kerja pada pukul tujuh malam. Jadi, dia bisa menjaga Yuki selama Len dan Rin bersekolah.

"Syukurlah, hari ini Rin mau membantuku untuk membuat kucing imut ini tidak dibawa oleh Len," sahut Neru tersenyum lebar sambil menatap ke arah kaca bening yang menampilkan si kucing yang asyik menjilat-jilat dirinya sendiri."Yuki, hari ini kita bermain sepuasnya. Ok!"

Si kucing berbulu putih lebat dengan telinga yang panjang dan bersih itu. Ia menampilkan kedua mata yang berwarna hijau seperti mata Miku. Ia selesai menjilat-jilat dirinya. Ia menatap Neru yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Miau ...," jawab Yuki yang juga tersenyum. Imut sekali kucing betina tersebut.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG ...

.

.

.

A/N:

Halo, saya mempersembahkan cerita baru dengan kategori vocaloid. Sudah lama sekali saya hiatus. Maka saya kembali aktif dan berpikir membuat cerita ini dengan pairing Len x SeeU.

Ya, segitu aja ocehan dari saya. Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.

Please review dong ... ^^


	2. Bunga dan pertemuan

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start: Jumat, 3 Juni 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KUCING PEMBAWA KEBAHAGIAAN**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Bunga dan pertemuan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tengah kota besar yang sangat ramai dan berisik. Berbagai gedung tinggi berdiri secara rapi dan teratur. Di mana-mana pepohonan hijau berderet-deret di kedua sisi jalan trotoar. Banyak kendaraan yang lalu lalang di jalan raya besar. Orang-orang berjalan kaki kesana-kemari. Sepertinya sudah memasuki waktu jam pulang.

Di antara orang-orang yang berjalan kaki, tampaklah seorang gadis berambut panjang gimbal kuning dan bermata biru. Ia mengenakan baju blous berlengan panjang berwarna putih dilengkapi dengan syal berwarna biru kotak-kotak. Bawahannya adalah sebuah rok setengah paha berwarna senada dengan syal yang melingkari lehernya. Lalu kaos kaki berwarna biru langit di atas lutut dan sepatu datar melengkapi penampilannya yang manis.

Ia sedang menggendong seekor kucing berwarna hitam dan bermata biru. Di leher kucing tersebut, terdapat kalung bel yang berinisial 'C'. Jenis kelaminnya jantan.

Gadis itu sedang asyik memperhatikan pemandangan kota yang begitu indah. Wajahnya tampak cerah dan berbinar-binar. Ia sangat kagum akan suasana kota ini. Itu dapat dilihat dari tawa yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Sepertinya ia baru pertama kali berkunjung ke kota ini.

"Wah, kotanya indah juga ya Chin!" seru si gadis sambil memegang rambutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Sedangkan satu tangan yang lainnya memeluk kucing hitamnya yang seakan mengerti dengan ucapan majikannya.

"Meong ... Meong!" jawab si kucing jantan. Entah apa maksudnya. Mungkin saja dia berkata 'benar, kotanya indah.'

Gadis itu terus tertawa lepas sembari terus berjalan di antara orang-orang yang berjalan. Hingga tatapannya tertancap pada salah satu toko yang tersebar di sepanjang trotoar.

"Ada toko bunga di sana!" tunjuk gadis itu dengan mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah depan."Ayo, kita beli bunga dulu untuk Kaasan!"

Kucing itu juga menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh sang majikan. Ia mengangguk cepat.

"Meong! Meong!"

"Oke, baiklah, Chin!"

Gadis itu juga mengangguk setelah si kucing menyetujui keinginan sang majikan untuk membeli bunga. Maka secara langsung, sang gadis berlari-lari kecil menuju ke toko bunga yang bernama "IA FLORIST".

Sesampainya di toko bunga tersebut, si gadis disambut oleh sang pemilik. Seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan warna merah muda yang indah. Bermata biru. Ia mengenakan pakaian lolita dengan warna merah muda disertai renda berwarna putih di bawah roknya yang panjang melewati lutut. Sepatu datar berwarna merah muda menghiasi penampilannya.

"Selamat datang!" seru sang pemilik toko itu dengan senyumannya yang ramah."Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Si gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"A-Ano, saya ingin membeli bunga."

"Untuk siapa? Untuk pacar anda?"

Si pemilik toko itu menggoda si gadis. Memerahlah wajah si gadis.

"A-Ano, bukan untuk pacar saya. Tapi, untuk Kaasan saya."

"Oh, salah ya ... Hehehe ... Baiklah," si pemilik toko tertawa terkekeh-kekeh."Anda ingin membeli bunga apa? Biar saya ambilkan atau anda bisa masuk dulu untuk melihat-lihat."

"Hm," si gadis pun berjalan masuk ke dalam toko. Ia ingin melihat-lihat bunga apa yang ingin ia berikan kepada ibunya.

Tampak berbagai jenis bunga yang tersebar di seluruh dalam toko tersebut. Warna-warni dan begitu indah. Sampai si gadis sangat bingung untuk memilih yang mana. Ia berpikir keras sebaiknya bunga apa yang diberikan kepada ibunya yang sudah lama meninggal?

Si gadis itu memperhatikan satu persatu bunga yang akan dipilih. Lalu matanya berhenti bergerak saat melihat bunga mawar berwarna putih yang berada dalam potnya. Begitu indah bunga mawar putih itu.

"Bunga mawar putih ini bagus juga untuk diberikan pada Kaasan," gumam si gadis hendak mengambil setangkai bunga mawar putih itu.

SET!

Tiba-tiba muncul tangan lain yang juga hendak mengambil bunga tersebut. Si gadis menoleh dan mendapati sosok laki-laki berambut honey blonde dan bermata aquamarine.

DEG!

Seketika jantung si gadis berdebar-debar tidak karuan tatkala menatap laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya. Ia membeku sesaat. Begitu juga dengan laki-laki itu. Terjadilah aksi tatap-menatap cukup lama.

Hingga laki-laki itu menyadari keterpanaannya terhadap si gadis. Ia pun langsung mengambil setangkai bunga mawar putih dari potnya. Lalu ia pergi begitu saja dari hadapan gadis yang terus membeku itu. Laki-laki itu pergi dari toko tersebut setelah membayar setangkai bunga mawar putih kepada si pemilik toko.

Laki-laki itu telah berlalu sejak dua menit yang lalu. Tapi, sang gadis tetap membeku di tempat. Tanpa berkedip dan tidak bergerak sama sekali dari posisi awal ia berdiri. Entah apa yang terjadi.

"Namanya Kagamine Len."

Suara si pemilik toko itu mengagetkan sang gadis. Sang gadis kembali ke alam nyata.

Si gadis menoleh ke arah pemilik toko yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ka-Kagamine Len?"

"Hn."

Si pemilik toko mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, cowok itu pelanggan setia toko ini. Hampir setiap hari, ia membeli setangkai bunga mawar putih untuk diberikan kepada kekasihnya."

Si gadis mendengarkannya dengan serius.

"Cowok yang romantis ya?" kata si gadis menarik pandangannya ke arah bunga mawar putih itu."Pasti beruntung sekali mendapatkan cowok yang selalu memberikan bunga setiap hari. Betapa senangnya."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Si pemilik toko yang berdiri di sampingnya, juga turut tertawa kecil. Si gadis itu menatap bunga-bunga mawar putih dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Tapi, sayang ... Kekasihnya sudah meninggal. Kasihan dia."

Si gadis tersentak. Ia menoleh ke arah pemilik toko. Wajahnya syok seketika.

"Ke-Kekasihnya meninggal?"

Pemilik toko itu mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya menjadi kusut.

"Iya, kekasihnya meninggal dunia karena sakit kanker otak. Tiga bulan yang lalu."

Gadis itu terpana. Wajahnya juga ikut kusut. Turut merasakan kesedihan yang dialami si pemilik toko yang ternyata mengenal dekat si Len.

"Pasti sedih rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang dicintai."

"Benar. Dia begitu terpukul saat menyaksikan sendiri kekasihnya meninggal dalam pelukannya."

Gadis itu menarik pandangannya. Ia menunduk sedikit sembari memeluk erat kucingnya yang sudah tertidur.

"Kasihan sekali. Pantas setiap hari ia membeli bunga mawar putih untuk diberikan kepada kekasihnya yang kini tertidur selamanya."

"Hm, begitulah keadaannya setelah tiga bulan belakangan ini. Dia menjadi pendiam dan penyendiri. Padahal ia adalah cowok yang ceria dan senang bermain basket. Tapi, setelah kekasihnya meninggal, dia berubah drastis sekali. Senyuman telah hilang dari wajahnya. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya begitu."

TES!

Tiba-tiba air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata gadis berpakaian lolita itu. Sesaat menceritakan semua perihal tentang Len kepada sang gadis berkulit putih yang sedang menggendong seekor kucing hitam.

Sesaat si pemilik toko tersebut menyadari dirinya menangis. Buru-buru ia menyeka air mata yang terus tumpah.

"Go-Gomen, a-aku malah menangis," si pemilik toko itu tidak mengatakan dirinya 'saya', malah mengatakan dirinya 'aku'. Itu berarti pembeli di hadapannya ini sudah ia anggap sebagai teman dekat walaupun belum berkenalan sama sekali.

"Hehehe ... Nggak apa-apa," sahut si gadis itu tertawa kecil sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya."Namaku Suzuya SeeU. Namamu siapa?"

Si gadis berpakaian lolita itu membalas uluran tangan kanannya.

"Namaku Hanata IA. Kamu bisa panggil aku IA-chan saja."

"Oke, IA-chan. Kamu juga boleh panggil aku SeeU."

"SeeU. Seperti nama orang Korea."

"Ya, benar. Aku orang Korea. Blasteran antara Jepang dan Korea. Aku baru saja tiba di Jepang hari ini."

"Ka-Kamu dari Korea?"

"Iya."

SeeU mengangguk cepat. IA tertawa lebar. Ia tidak menangis lagi.

Tiba-tiba IA bersorak gembira.

"WAH, KEREN NIH! AKU DAPAT TEMAN DARI NEGARA KOREA!" IA jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan membuat SeeU sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Kamu senang sekali," SeeU tertawa kecil melihat IA yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Ha-Habisnya aku itu penggemar berat negara Korea lho. Aku suka dengan boyband Korea yang bernama Superjunior."

IA berhenti jingkrak-jingkrak. Ia malah menggenggam erat tangan SeeU. Membuat SeeU sweatdrop lagi.

"Hehehe ... Kamu itu lucu juga."

"Hehehe ... Begitulah aku, SeeU-chan," seru IA melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan SeeU."Oh iya, kamu mau beli bunga apa buat Kaasan-mu?"

SeeU tersentak. Ia hampir lupa membeli bunga untuk berziarah ke makam ibunya.

"Oh iya, aku mau sebuket bunga anggrek warna pink saja," SeeU menunjuk ke arah bunga-bunga anggrek pink yang mekar di antara bunga-bunga lainnya."Soalnya Kaasan suka bunga anggrek."

"Pilihan yang bagus," IA mengacungkan jempolnya dan segera mengambil bunga anggrek itu dari potnya.

SeeU memperhatikan IA yang sedang bekerja dengan cekatan.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuket bunga anggrek warna pink dibungkus rapi dengan plastik transparan dan diikat ujungnya dengan pita berwarna hijau, sudah dirakit oleh IA. Lalu diberikan kepada SeeU. SeeU menerimanya.

"Semoga Kaasan-mu suka dengan pemberianmu," IA tersenyum kecil.

SeeU terpana sebentar. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil juga.

"Iya, Kaasan-ku pasti suka bunga ini."

SeeU memandangi bunga yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya. Sementara di tangan kirinya, terbelitlah si kucing hitam yang masih tertidur pulas. Dia memandang bunga itu dengan perasaan yang berarti.

"Terima kasih, IA-chan."

"Sama-sama. Kamu nggak perlu bayar. Bunga itu gratis kuberi lho."

SeeU tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap IA.

"Be-Benar gratis?"

IA mengangguk.

"Iya. Anggap saja sebagai tanda persahabatan dariku."

IA tertawa lebar. SeeU terpana kembali dibuatnya. Sungguh beruntung ia hari ini. Hari pertamanya di Jepang, ia menemukan seorang teman yang baik. Tidak seperti di Korea, tempat ia tinggal. Ia dijauhi oleh teman-temannya, bahkan diputus oleh kekasihnya karena sifatnya yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan, manja dan himedere. Semuanya membencinya hingga membuatnya sangat terpuruk. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang dengan tujuan menghindari kesepian dan kebencian yang ditimbulkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Sifatnya yang suka memerintah orang lain dan ingin diperlakukan seperti putri. Itulah yang membuatnya dirinya dibenci oleh semua orang. Ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya dari awal.

Maka SeeU memutuskan tinggal di Jepang atas izin ayahnya. Ia ingin memulai hidup baru dan akan bersikap lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia bertekad akan mengubah sifatnya yang himedere tersebut. Ia akan menjadi gadis yang baik dan menyenangkan hati setiap orang.

"Terima kasih, IA-chan."

"Ya, kembali."

Sekali lagi SeeU mengucapkan terima kasih pada IA. Seorang teman yang baru ia kenal dan langsung menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Sungguh manis sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore yang indah dengan angin yang bertiup lembut. Di sebuah pemakaman yang disusun dengan rapi dan banyak pohon Kamboja yang tumbuh di sekitar pemakaman tersebut. Menambah kesan mistis di area pemakaman yang sepi dan hening.

Terlihat di salah satu pemakaman, Len sedang berlutut sambil memegang sebuah papan nisan yang bertuliskan nama "Hatsune Miku". Sebuah nama yang indah baginya. Nama tersebut adalah nama seseorang yang sangat ia cintai setulus hatinya. Kini nama itu tetap ada dan hidup di dalam hatinya sendiri.

Ia memandangi papan nisan itu dengan lirih. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca tapi harus ia tahan. Ini demi janjinya kepada Miku yaitu tidak menangisi kepergiannya.

"Miku-chan ...," gumam Len pelan."Aku akan berusaha menepati janjiku untuk tidak menangis setelah kamu pergi jauh. Tapi, entah kenapa air mata ini tidak dapat kutahan. A-Aku ..."

Belum sempat Len meneruskan kata-katanya, air bening pun jatuh membasahi bumi. Ia tersentak karena mendapati dirinya menangis.

"Miku-chan, ternyata aku tetap menangis juga. Aku telah melanggar janjiku. Aku ini memang payah."

Ia berusaha untuk menghentikan air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya. Tidak boleh menangis seperti ini. Tidak boleh kalah dan harus menghadapi hidup ini. Ia harus menepati janji itu.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia meletakkan setangkai bunga mawar putih di dekat papan nisan tersebut. Berusaha tersenyum lebar di tengah kesedihan yang memuncak. Tapi, senyuman itu tidak muncul juga di wajahnya.

"Aku bawakan bunga mawar putih untukmu lagi. Aku sudah berjanji padaku sendiri kalau aku akan selalu membawakan bunga mawar putih untukmu. Itu akan kulakukan setiap hari saat berziarah ke tempatmu, Miku-chan."

Laki-laki bermata aquamarine itu terus berusaha tersenyum di saat ia sedang menangis. Betapa ia sangat merindukan Miku. Betapa ia sangat sedih kehilangan Miku. Miku adalah cinta pertamanya yang sangat berarti.

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Lalu ia mengusap-usap kedua matanya dengan cepat agar air bening tidak keluar lagi. Ia berusaha senang. Berusaha gembira. Berusaha tersenyum untuk Miku di alam sana.

"Ya, Miku-chan. Aku harus bersemangat dan selalu gembira. Aku harus hidup. Aku berjanji akan berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Aku akan menjadi laki-laki yang kuat dan tegar. Ya, ini demi janjiku padamu."

Sekali lagi Len memegang papan nisan itu. Ia menatapnya lama dengan lembut. Kemudian ia menutup kedua matanya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan. Sepertinya ia sedang berdoa untuk Miku.

Setelah itu, ia bangkit berdiri. Sebelum ia melangkah pergi, menatap kuburan Miku dengan pandangan lirih. Lalu ia tersenyum tapi entah mengapa senyuman itu tidak terlihat di wajahnya. Entahlah, senyuman itu menghilang begitu saja padahal ia berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Miku-chan, aku pergi dulu. Besok aku akan datang lagi ke sini."

Lantas ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan pemakaman itu. Wajahnya pun menggelap saat pergi meninggalkan Miku yang sedang terbaring di dalam tanah sana.

SET!

Tak jauh dari pemakaman Miku, seorang gadis mengamati Len di dekat sebuah pemakaman. Gadis itu menatap iba ke arah Len yang sudah berjalan jauh. Baru saja dia berziarah ke makam ibunya sembari meletakkan sebuket bunga anggrek warna pink di dekat papan nisan sang ibu.

"Itukan cowok yang namanya Kagamine Len?" ucap si gadis yang ternyata SeeU."Jadi, pacarnya dikubur di sini juga."

Rasa penasaran menyelimuti hati SeeU. Ia pun beranjak menuju ke makam Miku. Begitu dekat, ia berdiri di samping makam Miku tersebut.

"Ha-Hatsune Mi-Miku," SeeU membaca tulisan yang tertera di papan nisan tersebut. Ia pun memegang dagunya dengan tangannya.

"Jadi, Hatsune Miku, nama pacarnya," tukas SeeU sembari berlutut di dekat papan nisan itu, menatap lirih makam itu."Pasti Len sangat sedih sekali ya karena kehilangan pacar yang amat ia cintai ini. Pasti begitu. Karena itulah dia membawakan setangkai bunga mawar putih untuk pacarnya ini. Sungguh, dia punya cinta yang begitu besar untukmu, Hatsune Miku."

Lantas SeeU memegang papan nisan itu. Angin bertiup dengan lembut tatkala ia mengatakan sesuatu yang amat mendebarkan.

"Andai saja, aku mendapatkan cinta yang begitu tulus dan dicintai dengan penuh kasih sayang sama seorang cowok seperti Kagamine Len itu. Pasti aku senang sekali."

ZAAAAAAAAA!

Tiba-tiba, angin bertiup kencang sesaat SeeU mengatakan itu. Ia keheranan karena merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Mendadak ada suara yang berbisik ke telinganya.

["Aku merestuimu dengan Len. Kamulah yang bisa membuat Len tersenyum dan bahagia seperti dulu."]

DEG!

SeeU membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia kaget sekali. Barusan siapa yang berbicara kepadanya?

Lantas ia menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Pemakaman tampak hening. Hanya terdengar suara gemerisik pohon yang ditiup angin kencang. Langit tampak mendung.

'Ba-Barusan su-suara si-siapa itu?' batin SeeU merasa ketakutan. Wajahnya menjadi horror seketika.

Entahlah, siapa yang bersuara tadi. Ini cukup membuat SeeU agak takut. Tapi, ia bukanlah seorang penakut. Buktinya ia masih mau berlama-lama di area pemakaman. Asalkan ada si Chin, kucing kesayangannya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Chin, ayo pulang! Sepertinya hari mau hujan ...," katanya menatap ke arah bawah - tepatnya di tangan kirinya yang selalu memeluk Chin. Namun, tangan kirinya tidak memegang atau memeluk apa-apa.

"...?!"

Dia terpaku sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, ia membulatkan kedua matanya dan menjerit sekencang-kencangnya di area pemakaman tersebut.

"WUAAAAAAH! CHIN MENGHILAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY NOTE:**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 3!**

 **Terima kasih**

 **Finish: Jumat, 3 Juni 2016**


	3. Permintaan dan perjanjian

**Disc: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 21 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KUCING PEMBAWA KEBAHAGIAAN**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Permintaan dan perjanjian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SeeU pulang ke rumahnya yang sangat besar bagaikan istana. Rumahnya berdesain seperti gaya eropa. Pagar rumah yang terbuat dari besi bercat emas dengan ukiran klasik dan tingginya sekitar 3 meter. Halaman depan rumah yang sangat luas. Berbagai tanaman hias dan beranekaragam bunga ditanam dengan rapi di halaman depan rumah tersebut. Juga ada air mancur dengan ukiran yang artistik, terletak di antara tanaman-tanaman hias dan bunga-bunga.

Dia berjalan gontai dengan lesu mendekati pintu yang sangat besar dengan ukiran indah di atasnya.

KRIIEEET!

Pintu rumah terbuka saat SeeU hendak mendorongnya. Muncullah seorang gadis berpakaian maid di balik pintu tersebut.

"Ah, SeeU-sama," sahut gadis berpakaian maid dan berambut putih panjang yang diikat satu.

"Tadaima," ucap SeeU memasang wajah kusutnya.

"O-Okaeri, SeeU-sama."

Haku keheranan sambil menutup pintu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya karena melihat SeeU mendadak mematung di depan pintu.

"Ada apa, SeeU-sama? Kenapa wajah SeeU-sama kelihatan kusut begitu?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

SeeU tetap terdiam dalam keterpakuannya. Membuat si pelayan yang diketahui bernama Yowane Haku ini semakin heran mengapa majikannya ini pulang dengan wajah sedih begitu.

Lantas sang pelayan yang biasa dipanggil Haku ini, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lalu ia memperhatikan sang majikan. Kedua tangan majikannya kosong melompong.

Barulah ia menyadari ada yang aneh. Barulah ia tahu apa yang terjadi.

"SeeU-sama, mana kucing anda?" tanya Haku merubah wajahnya seperti biasa.

"...," SeeU masih saja terdiam dan mematung di tempat. Haku dengan sabar menanti jawaban dari SeeU.

Sedetik kemudian, kedua mata SeeU berkaca-kaca. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menangis histeris sambil melompat untuk memeluk si Haku.

"UWEEEH, HAKU-CHAN, CHIN HILANG! CHIN HILAAAAANG!" SeeU malah menangis keras seperti anak kecil begitu. Haku pun kewalahan menghadapinya. Tiba-tiba SeeU menjadi manja seperti ini.

"Te-Tenang, SeeU-sama. Cup, cup, cup, jangan menangis ya," kata Haku sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala SeeU yang agak rendah darinya."SeeU-sama, jangan cemas. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

SeeU melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan terisak-isak, ia mengusap sudut matanya yang terus mengalirkan air bening.

"Ba-Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DUA PULUH MENIT KEMUDIAN...**

Terlihat SeeU duduk di belakang meja makan. Di depannya, tersaji secangkir teh hijau hangat. Dia masih berwajah kusut. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil menatap secangkir teh hijau hangat di depan matanya ini.

Sedangkan Haku duduk berhadapan dengannya. Haku pun mengangguk-angguk mengerti dengan cerita yang telah disampaikan oleh SeeU.

"Jadi, begitu ceritanya, Haku-chan."

"Oke, oke. Jadi, Chin menghilang ketika di kuburan. Bagaimana bisa, SeeU-sama?"

"Nah, itu bingungnya."

SeeU pundung. Kepalanya semakin menunduk dalam. Muncul aura hitam pekat memayungi kepalanya. Itu sangat membuat Haku sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Aneh sekali. Padahal jelas-jelas SeeU-sama memang menggendong Chin saat berziarah ke makam Kaasan SeeU-sama."

"Hn."

"Hmmm, aneh sekali. Kenapa chin bisa menghilang mendadak begitu?"

"Tidak tahu. Padahal aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana sampai malam begini. Tapi, Chin tidak ketemu juga," SeeU mulai menangis lagi."HAKU-CHAN, BAGAIMANA INI? CHIN ADALAH KUCING KESAYANGANKU YANG PALING BERHARGA! DIA ADALAH HADIAH PEMBERIAN DARI TOUSAN! HUWAAAAA!"

SeeU menangis histeris kembali. Membuat Haku sweatdrop lagi.

"SEEU-SAMA, JANGAN MENANGIS!" seru Haku kelabakan."NANTI AKU DAN SONIKA-SENPAI BAKAL MENCARI CHIN SAMPAI DAPAT! KAMI AKAN MENCARINYA MULAI MALAM INI! JADI, SEEU-SAMA JANGAN CEMAS YA SOAL CHIN."

Mendadak SeeU berhenti menangis setelah dibujuk oleh Haku.

"Be-Benarkah?"

Kedua mata SeeU berbinar-binar.

"Iya, benar."

"HORE! ARIGATOU, HAKU-CHAN!"

SeeU berteriak kegirangan sambil mengepalkan kedua tinjunya ke udara. Haku pun sweatdrop lagi dibuatnya. Sedetik kemudian, Haku tersenyum lebar.

'Dasar, gadis manja,' batin Haku di dalam hatinya.

Karena perasaan SeeU sudah lega karena sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Chin. Dia menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali. Untung ada Haku dan Sonika yang mau membantunya untuk mencari Chin yang hilang. Mereka berdua memang pelayan yang sangat baik hati.

"Oke, SeeU-sama, silakan minum dulu teh hijaunya. Aku akan menelepon Sonika-senpai sebentar saja."

"Baiklah, Haku-chan."

SeeU menjadi bersemangat kembali. Ia mulai meminum teh hijau hangat itu dengan anggun. Sementara Haku sedang menelepon untuk menghubungi Sonika yang entah berada di mana sekarang.

"Ha-Halo, Sonika-senpai."

"YA, ADA APA MENELEPONKU? ADA SESUATU YANG MENCURIGAKAN?"

Tiba-tiba, muncul suara yang amat memekakkan telinga Haku dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"WUAAAAAAH!"

Haku berteriak sangat kencang hingga membuat SeeU kaget setengah mati karenanya. Sampai membuat SeeU memuncratkan semua isi di dalam mulutnya ke arah muka Haku.

BRUUUSH!

Alhasil, Haku pun basah kuyup akibat semburan dari SeeU. SeeU memasang wajah pucat. Haku memasang wajah yang menggelap. Sedangkan seseorang yang mengagetkan Haku tadi, memasang wajah bengong.

Hening selama sepuluh menit.

"GYAAAAA, GO-GOMEN, HAKU-CHAN!" SeeU menjerit kencang dan kelabakan.

Seorang gadis di samping Haku, ia menertawai Haku dengan terkekeh-kekeh sekali.

"Hehehe, Haku-chan mandi teh hijau. Pasti asyik rasanya ya," ucap gadis berambut hijau panjang diikat ponytail dan bermata hijau.

Haku membeku di tempat ia duduk tadi. Ia benar-benar sudah menjadi gadis yang tidak berdaya. Sementara SeeU sangat cemas kalau Haku akan memarahinya akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Sedetik kemudian, Haku tertawa ngakak sendiri.

"HAHAHA!"

Suara Haku menggema di ruang makan yang luas dan mewah tersebut. Membuat SeeU dan gadis berambut hijau itu sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Haku-chan, kenapa kamu malah tertawa?" tanya gadis berambut hijau yang diketahui bernama Amidori Sonika.

"Hahaha, ini lucu sekali, senpai."

"Hah, lucu!?"

SeeU dan Sonika sweatdrop bersama lagi.

"Ya sudah," Sonika menghelakan napasnya."Kenapa kamu menghubungi aku? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Iya, ada yang gawat. Chin menghilang, Sonika-nee," sahut SeeU.

"Chin menghilang?" Sonika melirik ke arah SeeU. SeeU mengangguk.

"Begitulah, senpai. Makanya kita harus pergi mencari Chin sekarang juga," Haku mengangguk juga. Sonika melirik ke arahnya.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba, lengan tangan Haku ditarik Sonika begitu saja.

"Ayo, kita pergi mencari Chin sekarang!"

"Eh? Eh? Eh? Senpai, akukan belum ganti baju. Bajuku basah, tahu."

"Tidak ada waktu! Ini saatnya genting! SeeU-sama sangat mencemaskan kucing kesayangannya!"

"Ya, sudahlah."

Haku memasrahkan dirinya ketika bangkit dari duduknya dan ditarik oleh Sonika untuk mencari Chin. SeeU hanya bengong melihat mereka yang sangat tergesa-gesa.

Sebelum mereka menghilang dari ruang makan tersebut, Haku berteriak kencang ke arah SeeU.

"SeeU-sama, aku sudah siapkan makan malam untuk anda. Silakan dimakan. Lalu jangan lupa mandi dan segera tidur ya. AKU PERGI DULU! HATI-HATI DI RUMAH SELAMA KAMI PERGI!"

Suara Haku pun hilang bersamaan dirinya terus diseret oleh Sonika. Tinggallah SeeU yang duduk di dekat meja makan. Ia terbengong-bengong melihat ulah konyol kedua pelayannya itu.

"Ba-Baiklah, Haku-chan. Aku akan mematuhi apa yang kamu perintahkan," gumam SeeU pelan.

Kini ia tinggal sendiri di ruang makan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul sembilan malam, di sebuah kamar yang luas dan didominasi dengan warna orange dan hitam. Terdapat lemari kayu yang besar dan sangat mewah, meja belajar dengan ukiran yang lucu, dan perabotan-perabotan lainnya. Juga terdapat banyak boneka berbentuk kucing yang tersebar di seluruh kamar tersebut.

Terlihat SeeU sedang menyisir rambut kremnya yang panjang bergelombang itu. Sepertinya ia baru saja selesai mandi. Ia sudah memakai piyama berwarna kuning yang bermotif tapak jejak kaki kucing.

Setelah menyisir rambutnya beberapa menit lamanya di depan cermin yang datar setinggi tubuhnya, lalu sisir itu diletakkannya di atas meja rias miliknya.

Sejenak SeeU memperhatikan bayangannya sendiri di cermin.

"Aku sudah siap mandi nih. Waktunya untuk tidur," sahutnya bersemangat.

Namun, sedetik kemudian, wajahnya mulai menjadi kusut. Ia teringat dengan kucingnya yaitu Chin.

"Apakah Chin baik-baik saja di luar sana?"

Dia berwajah lirih. Ia pun membalikkan badannya. Berjalan ke arah pintu balkon. Lalu dibukanya pintu balkon itu.

KRIIIEET! WHUUUSH!

Angin malam bertiup dengan lembut menerpa dirinya. Ia merasa senang saat angin menerpa dirinya.

"Angin bertiup lembut. Dingin juga."

Lantas ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit. Ternyata malam ini, langit penuh dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. Sungguh indah untuk dipandang.

Dia menatap erat bintang-bintang yang bersinar itu. Ia berwajah lirih.

Chin, apakah dia selamat? Dimanakah dia sekarang?

SeeU sangat mencemaskan kucingnya yang merupakan hadiah pemberian dari ayahnya ketika ulang tahunnya yang ke-16. Kucing itu lalu diberi nama "Chin" yang artinya "berharga atau mulia."

Chin adalah kucing yang sangat patuh dan tidak banyak tingkah. Ia juga mengerti dengan apa yang SeeU perintahkan padanya. Ia benar-benar membuat SeeU merasa bahagia.

Chin telah menjadi teman dekat SeeU ketika SeeU dijauhi oleh teman-temannya. Chin adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Baginya Chin adalah segalanya.

"Chin...," SeeU mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan diletakkannya di bawah dagunya."Aku mempunyai permohonan kepada Tuhan yang Maha Esa, aku sedang kehilangan seekor kucing yang merupakan pemberian Tousan-ku. Lalu barang siapa yang menemukannya adalah seorang perempuan, ia akan kujadikan saudara angkat. Terus jika yang menemukannya adalah laki-laki, ia akan kujadikan sebagai cinta sejatiku untuk selama-lamanya. Kabulkan, ya Tuhan. Amin."

Dia memanjatkan doa sembari menatap ke langit. Berharap dengan doanya dapat menemukan Chin kembali. Semoga benar-benar dikabulkan Tuhan. Dia percaya itu.

Lantas dia menundukkan kepalanya. Masih mengatupkan kedua tangan di bawah dagu. Dia menutup kedua matanya sejenak.

WHUUUSH!

Tiba-tiba, angin bertiup kencang kembali. Menerpa tempat SeeU berdiri. Sehingga rambutnya yang panjang itu berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin.

 **["Pasti permohonanmu itu dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Kamu akan segera bertemu dengan cinta sejatimu lagi."]**

DEG!

Mendadak SeeU membuka matanya dengan cepat karena mendengar suara yang sangat lembut.

'Su-Suara siapa itu?' batin SeeU merasa mulai takut dan badannya mulai merinding.

Padahal hanya dia sendiri di balkon itu. Tidak ada siapapun di rumah besar tersebut. Sementara Haku dan Sonika sedang keluar mencari Chin. Jadi, suara siapa itu?

Dia membeku di tempat. Bulu kuduknya merinding. Angin pun bertiup dengan kencang. Suasana menjadi sangat dingin seperti es. Menjadi mistis mendadak.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Samar-samar telinga SeeU menangkap suara langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya. Membuat wajah SeeU memucat. Ia pun semakin takut.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekatinya. Karena penasaran, SeeU menoleh secara perlahan-lahan dengan gerakan patah-patah.

Satu!

Dua!

Tiga!

SeeU mendapati sosok gadis berambut hijau tosca diikat twintail. Bermata hijau emerald. Ia mengenakan pakaian lolita serba hijau. Juga dilengkapi dengan sepatu boots hitam setengah paha. Ia tersenyum pada SeeU. Wajahnya pucat.

Angin terus bertiup kencang sekali menerpa dua makhluk berlainan dunia ini. SeeU yang berdiri terpaku dengan tampang syok karena tidak menyangka bakal bertemu dengan orang asing yang mendadak muncul di belakangnya. Padahal hanya ia sendiri di kamar tersebut. Tidak ada siapapun lagi. Jadi, siapakah gadis ini?

Dengan tubuh yang gemetaran hebat, SeeU berusaha melawan rasa takutnya.

"Si-Siapa ka-kamu?" tanya SeeU mendekapkan kedua tangannya ke dadanya.

Gadis asing itu terus tersenyum. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat dua itu melambai-lambai karena ditiup angin.

 **"Namaku Hatsune Miku,"** jawab gadis asing itu dengan lambat.

Membulatlah kedua mata SeeU. Semakin pucat wajahnya ketika mendengar nama gadis tersebut.

"Ha-Hatsune Mi-Miku?" SeeU semakin gemetaran karena ketakutan."Ti-Tidak mungkin. Ka-Kamu su-sudah me-meninggal, kan?"

SeeU tidak percaya bahwa di hadapannya saat ini adalah Hatsune Miku. Seorang gadis yang merupakan kekasih Kagamine Len itu. Dia sudah meninggal dunia sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Tapi, mengapa dia menjelma secara nyata di depan SeeU? Ada apa ini?

 **"Ya, aku memang sudah meninggal."**

Miku terus terus tersenyum. SeeU masih memasang wajah syoknya yang semakin meningkat.

"Ja-Jadi, ka-kamu jadi hantu sekarang?"

SeeU mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Miku yang sudah menjadi arwah bergentayangan ini. Meskipun SeeU masih takut, tapi ia berusaha mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk menghadapi hantu di depannya ini.

Miku merubah wajahnya menjadi kusut.

 **"Iya, aku menjadi hantu penasaran karena aku kasihan melihat Len yang begitu sedih. Aku tidak tega melihatnya terus menangis setiap saat berziarah ke makamku."**

SeeU juga merubah wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Terus apa maumu, hantu?"

 **"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU HANTU, MENGERTI?!"**

Hardik Miku yang mendadak mendekatkan dirinya beberapa cm dari SeeU. Membuat SeeU kaget setengah mati dan terjungkal ke belakang.

"GYAAAAAA!"

SeeU jatuh terduduk dibuatnya. Miku pun tertawa ngakak melihat SeeU yang terjatuh.

 **"Itu akibatnya jika kamu memanggil aku hantu,"** kata Miku tanpa dosa. **"HAHAHA!"**

Terlihat SeeU mengeluh kesakitan pada pantatnya. Lalu ia menatap hantu di depannya ini.

"Dasar, hantu menyebalkan!" gumam SeeU pelan.

Dilihatnya, Miku masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Suaranya sangat menyeramkan. Membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan merinding ketakutan. SeeU pun kembali takut karena suara tawa Miku yang meringkih dan menggema.

"Hentikan suaramu itu! Membuatku merinding mendengarnya, tahu!" SeeU memeluk dirinya sendiri karena merinding ketakutan.

Atas pinta SeeU, Miku pun berhenti tertawa. Ia menatap SeeU dengan datar.

 **"Ternyata kamu takut padaku rupanya."**

"Tentu saja."

Wajah SeeU menjadi sewot. Miku menatapnya lama sekali. Angin tetap saja bertiup kencang sekali di antara mereka berdua.

 **"Siapa namamu?"**

"Suzuya SeeU."

 **"Begitu ya."**

"Ya."

Wajah SeeU kembali seperti semula.

Sejenak Miku menundukkan kepalanya. Hal ini membuat SeeU heran melihat Miku yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, kamu kenapa?"

 **"Tolong..."**

"Eh? Tolong?"

SeeU mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Miku masih menundukkan kepalanya.

 **"Iya, tolonglah aku, SeeU. Tolong bantu aku untuk membuat Len tersenyum dan bahagia lagi seperti dulu."**

Miku mengangkat kepalanya. Air mata pun menetes di sudut kedua mata hijaunya yang meredup. Wajahnya suram seketika. SeeU menatapnya dengan terpaku.

"Hat-Hatsune-san..."

 **"Tolonglah aku, SeeU. Hanya padamu, aku meminta tolong. Karena kamulah yang bisa membuat Len kembali menjadi dirinya dulu. Len yang bersemangat dan selalu tersenyum. Karena itu, tolonglah Len. Jangan sampai dia melupakan hidupnya. Ia harus melupakan aku. Dia harus tetap hidup dan menemukan cinta yang baru untuk mengganti aku di hatinya."**

SeeU mendengarkannya dengan serius sambil masih duduk di lantai. Ia sangat iba melihat Miku. Pasti Miku merasa sedih melihat Len yang begitu terpukul akan kepergiannya. Ini membuat Miku tidak tenang di alamnya. Len terus menangis ketika berziarah ke makamnya. Len tidak bisa menepati janjinya karena cintanya begitu teramat besar untuk Miku. Len sulit melupakan dirinya. Len tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain Miku.

 **"Bagaimana SeeU? Apakah kamu mau membantuku?"**

Miku menatap SeeU lekat-lekat. Berharap gadis berambut krem itu mau membantunya untuk membuat Len bahagia.

SeeU berpikir keras. Apakah ini harus atau tidak? Mengingat ini adalah permintaan langsung dari Miku yang sudah menjelma secara nyata di depannya. Apakah ini juga tanda-tanda dari perkataannya saat di pemakaman itu?

 **"Andai saja aku mendapatkan cinta yang begitu tulus dan dicintai dengan penuh kasih sayang oleh seorang cowok seperti Kagamine Len itu. Pasti aku senang sekali."**

Tersentaklah SeeU. Ia ingat akan perkataannya di pemakaman tadi sore itu. Lalu ada yang menyahut perkataannya di kala itu.

 **["Aku merestuimu dengan Len. Kamulah yang bisa membuat Len tersenyum dan bahagia seperti dulu."]**

Dia menatap Miku. Miku tersenyum lebar disertai angin malam yang terus bertiup kencang.

"Ja-Jadi, kamu yang menyahut perkataanku di pemakaman, sore itu?"

Miku mengangguk pelan.

 **"Ya, aku berharap kamulah yang akan menggantikan aku. Jadilah cinta sejati untuk Len, SeeU."**

SeeU terpana. Ia ternganga lebar.

"TU-TUNGGU!"

Terlambat, Miku pun mendadak perlahan-lahan menghilang dari depan SeeU.

 **"Ingat, Suzuya SeeU. Aku anggap ini adalah perjanjian. Kamu harus menepatinya. Lalu aku akan selalu menghantui kemanapun kamu pergi. Aku akan mengawasi dan melihat bagaimana cara kamu membuat Len jatuh cinta padamu. Aku harap Len bisa dengan cepat melupakan aku. Aku sangat menantinya. Jangan lupakan itu."**

Setelah itu, Miku benar-benar menghilang dari depan mata SeeU. SeeU membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"TU-TUNGGU, HATSUNE-SAN!"

WHUUUUUSH!

Tiba-tiba, angin bertiup sangat kencang seperti badai. Membuat SeeU terseret oleh tiupan angin yang terus bertambah kencang seakan menerjang SeeU saat itu juga.

"HATSUNE-SAAAAAAAN!" teriak SeeU ketakutan dan suaranya sangat keras menggema hingga memecah langit sana."TOLONG AKU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Kelanjutan cerita ini sudah update. ^^**

 **Maaf, telat melanjutkan. Karena ada mood, makanya mendorong saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini saja dulu dan terima kasih ya bagi yang sudi membaca fic ini.**

 **Rabu, 21 Desember 2016**


End file.
